United States patent application Ser. No. 763,434, filed Sep. 20, 1991 of applicants discloses a food press including a body having perforations through which pressed foodstuffs can pass and a chamber within the body and adjacent to the perforations for receiving and pressing foodstuffs, such as garlic, therethrough. A piston, slidable within the chamber, is provided for moving and pressing foodstuffs as the piston moves in a linear direction into and through the chamber. A rotatable handle is connected to the body of the food press and a linking member is connected to the handle and to the piston. In operation, when the handle is rotated in one direction the piston is linearly moved within the body for loading the press and when the handle is rotated in the other direction the piston is linearly moved in the body for pressing foodstuffs therethrough. The press disclosed in our co-pending application has relatively high mechanical advantage ratios and pressures in crushing foodstuffs. With the press of the invention of our co-pending application, essentially constant pressure on the handle produces substantially increasing piston pressures to meaningfully improve the processing of foodstuffs. The press of the invention of our co-pending application also possesses increased capacity for pressing virgin foodstuffs while being sized for convenient use and storage.
The present invention also relates to a food press which is well suited for pressing foodstuffs, such as garlic.